


wrapped 'round your wounds

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 99 (Star Wars) Lives, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Bad Batcher 99 (Star Wars), Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Kinda, Medic 99 (Star Wars), Medical, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, No Incest, Pre-Canon, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Trauma, Very Very Mild, bt still worth notin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Wrecker has a nightmare. His brother helps tend to what hurts.
Relationships: Wrecker & 99 (Star Wars)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	wrapped 'round your wounds

99 winced as the door to his cabin shut behind him. The medkit in his hand rattled as he jumped. Licking his lips, he crept to the room closest to the cockpit and knocked softly. It opened a few seconds later, and he could see Wrecker pulling back from the switch on his nightstand to hug his knee. 

“I heard you scream,” 99 said softly. “Nightmare?”

Wrecker nodded. He wiped the tears from his right eye on the heel of his hand, wincing as his fingers brushed against the bandaged socket of his left. There was a faint, slowly spreading patch of blood seeping through to the surface. 

“You alright?”

“‘M fine,” Wrecker muttered. 

99 sat beside his brother and opened the medkit. “Lemme see.”

Wrecker frowned. “I said I’m fine,” he spat. And then, more softly, “go back to bed.”

“Wreck.” 99 shot the other man a look. “Let me see.”

Wrecker shifted, uncomfortable, but complied anyway. He allowed 99 to unwrap the bandage from his head and pull the bactapatch away. The gel had soaked into his skin, leaving it a stiff, dry piece of waxy gauze, but the lacerations had re-opened, slowly oozing half-congealed blood. 

“Is it bad?”

99 bobbed his head from side to side. “Does it hurt?”

“A little. Mostly just stings.”

“Mm.” 99 used a clean piece of gauze to wash away the blood that slowly streamed down to Wrecker’s neck, then smeared the sources with bacta. “That help?”

“Yeah.” Wrecker sighed. “Thanks.”

“‘Course. I think we should give it some time to breathe, though.”

“Right. Yeah.” Wrecker turned so his legs hung over the edge of his bed. He bounced his leg, picking at his nails. 

99 took notice. “Do you . . . Do you wanna talk about it?”

Wrecker shook his head slightly. “Don’t see how it’ll help. You already know what happened; you were right there.”

“Still.” 99 pulled his legs up to sit criss-cross. “Y’never know.”

Wrecker sighed as he held the right side of his face in his hand. His left ran over his hastily-shorn hair, already growing back in a thick black fuzz. “I wasn’ able to get Tech outta the way,” he mumbled. “He-“ his voice hitched in his throat. “There was so much blood.”

99 pulled Wrecker to lean his head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him. “‘S alright,” he said softly. “Tech’s just fine.”

“I know,” Wrecker replied. “I’m just . . .” He grumbled. “I can’t stop worrying about what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been fast enough.”

“But you were,” 99 assured his brother, squeezing his shoulders. “You saved his life.”

“Feels stupid,” he whispered. “There’s no point — it’s over.” He clenched his fists. “Why do I feel like a scared shiny over it?”

“Y’could’ve _died_ , vod.” 99 chuckled lowly. “We were all scared.”

“‘M supposed to be the strong one. I’m the big brother; I should be better than this.”

“You’re still the big brother, Wreck. Don’t worry about that.”

Wrecker wrapped his arms around his much leaner brother. “Thanks, Nines.”

“‘Course.” 99 hugged his brother back. 

“Y’should get back to bed,” Wrecker said after a minute. “I’ll be alright.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yeah.” Wrecker sniffled, but the smile he offered his brother was genuine. “Wrap me up?”

99 pulled a fresh bactapatch from the medkit, applied it to the wound, then wrapped Wrecker’s head with a fresh bandage. “It’s not too tight, is it?”

“Nah; just good and snug.” 

“Alright. Get some sleep.”

“You too, 99.”

As the door closed behind his brother, Wrecker opened one of the drawers below his cot and pulled out a small bag of mint chocolates 99 had given him. The taste comforted him, and he forced himself to lie down and go back to sleep. 


End file.
